The World Where We Were Lost
by SnowFlash
Summary: AU: In a world where none of the Crystal Gems were left uncorrupted, Connie was exploring the beach when an accident causes her to meet the most strange human she's ever seen. A human who is, for some reason, very purple.
1. The Before

**Hey there! This chapter is going to be a little weird compared to others. This one will use a more reflective view point while the others will be while it's happening. Unless, of course, people would prefer to stay like this. Either way, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I've never really thought of my life as a before or after, but, I suppose, many would. They would describe my life as normal before that day happened, that would be the before, then absolutely extraordinary, that would be the after. Nevertheless, I still don't see it that way, however, since many do, I will start the story of my life with what they consider the before.

I was a normal kid born to normal parents, Doug and Priyanka Maheswaran, who gave me the name Connie Maheswaran. They were strict parents who expected me to learn fast and do well in life. Admittedly, in those days, they were beyond restrictive as well. That is why, as a kid, I always loved it when they finally let me go and do things by myself, always making sure to take as much advantage of it as I could. As I got older they got less restrictive and, of course, let me go on adventures, but I'm getting ahead myself.

During those days my best friends were books. The first book in the _Unfamiliar Familiar_ series had just come out and I was in love. Every time I finished the book, which would only take me a few days, I would restart it. In fact, even now I find myself going back and rereading series. Anyway, enough with my ramblings, how about we get to the day when it all started.

It was an absolutely beautiful spring day in Beach City, one without a cloud in the sky, and I had just convinced my Mom to let me go down to the beach by myself. I was humming a tune (I think it might've been a jingle about the cosmos?) with my book in hand and had just reached the beach where I would've turned right to go to my reading spot. However, at that moment a thought came into my mind 'what if I go left?' I didn't know where the thought came from, but I found myself infatuated with it. "Why not?" I said to myself, making a quick turn to the left, not knowing why or what would happen.

After going along for a while, I found myself passing reading spots without so much as a second thought. I remember that I had found my heart rate had risen for a unknown reason. I didn't have much time to dwell on this though as, ironically in retrospect, I came to the base of a mountain. I didn't know what caught my attention about it, just that it did. If I had bothered analyze it though, I would have seen that it had several deep cuts in the rock and that at some points chucks were missing, almost as if someone was trying to build something there. I suppose, I can't be mad at the 6 year-old me for not noticing, but I really wish I did. It would have made the following events much more interesting and strange to me.

As it was though, I was just slightly unnerved, staring up at the mountain like it was some kind of monster. I didn't know how to process it, looking it up then slowing moving my gaze down as I walked along the base, then my eyes caught something strange, the mouth of a cave. Being excited, but not wanting completely ignore the uneasiness in my gut, I slowly made my way to the lip of the cave. Nervously, I backed into the wall just outside the lip and painstakingly slow, at least for my age at the time, I peeked inside to find... an empty cave.

I was a little disappointed to say the least, but even in my disappointment I saw at least one interesting thing, a circular pad with stairs leading to it that was seemingly made of crystals. However, I failed to notice that the empty cave was devoid of life entirely, not even a snail was in there. In fact, I now think, that something about the cave was keeping organic life away, giving them a feeling of unease. However, my young age, combined with my excitement to find something so interesting, made me completely ignore this feeling in my gut. Embarrassingly, I think I ran to the pad, dropping my book at the mouth of the cave, and instantly started to look at it. I went around the base about 5 times, trying to engrave in my memory the beauty of the crystals, and touched them multiple times as well. In case you're wondering, they felt like any other type of crystal, but had a weird mixture of hot and cold to them. Some of the crystals I would touch would almost burn my fingers before cooling to a temperature that I was sure was below freezing, others did the opposite, and others still did anything in-between.

Then, I made the decision that would change my life forever, I got on it. That's right, I got on the strange thing I found in a cave, not my smartest moment, but one I don't regret. I remember slowly walking up the stairs, testing my weight on each one as if it would give any second, until I got onto the base. I looked at the ground a little disappointed, guess I was excepting something to happen, and then I just stood there for a few minutes. Sighing, I started to get off when, and I still don't know how this happened or why it worked, the pad started to glow and as I felt my body going upwards I clamped my eyes shut. If someone had been there to see it, it would have looked like I just disappeared in an upwards flash of blue light, and perhaps, that version of me, had.

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. If you see any please point them out so I can fix them and make this a better story. Feedback is appreciated and, as mentioned above, I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. The Meeting

**Welp, I'm back with the second chapter. I want to say thank you for those who followed and left a favorite. As for your review richboylion, this chapter should answer it. Also, thank you for the review coronadomontes, left a smile on my face. Side note, I have changed the rating to Teen, but mainly because I am super paranoid.**

 **As a heads up, I do want to mention that I have decided to stick with the view-point I used in the last chapter as I find that it flows easier. Also, I'm not to good at first person views.**

* * *

Hmm, what! Oh, right telling you the story...where were we again? Right, just after getting teleported by the crystal pad. Thanks for reminding me! Get comfy and let's start.

I kept my eyes closed for the whole journey. I didn't know where this thing was taking me or if it was just straight up killing me. Either way, I did not want my eyes open, guess I thought it was a dream and that when I opened my eyes I would be back home. However, when I felt my body stop being lifted up, rather I felt it drop, I know I wasn't going to wake up. If the pain I felt in my body from hitting the ground wasn't enough to tell me that, I don't know what was. I do remember though that I still tried to wake up, I just layed there in a spread eagle pose with my eyes clamped shut.

It took me awhile, and by awhile I think it took me hours, to finally open my eyes and I saw something amazing, in a scary way. All around me was holes, human shaped holes. With my fear for the moment forgotten I slowly sat up noticing as I did so the pain in my left arm and a slight pain in my neck, not to bad considering I fell from who knows how high. Taking in my surroundings, I started to notice just how _big_ the holes were.

"No way a human could be that big!" I heard myself shout in my awe. The holes themselves weren't the only thing weird about this place though, the rocks were as well. The rocks that surrounded me on all sides were _purple_ , something I'm sure my younger self thought was a trick of the light. There was also a ton of machines, I thought they were weird at the time, but I had a feeling that I had seen them before, which I had in a way. The machines looked like Bacteriophages which is something my Mom, who is a doctor, would study on her free time. In case you don't know what Bacteriophages look like, the machines had 4 legs, that was probably used for support, and a drill on the bottom. It was also pretty tall and had a purple gem on the top.

After adequately admiring my surroundings, and frankly feeling a bit creeped out, I started moving slowly off of the crystal pad... teleport...thing and started looking for a way out or something living. However, something caught my eye, a hole, much smaller than the rest, on ground level and, was it movement? Was there something in there? I wanted to shout, I really did, ask if someone was there, but I couldn't find my voice. Fear had completely enveloped me, I couldn't move or anything, I didn't even know if I was breathing or not. At that moment another voice came to me 'Hurry and move, do it before it's too late' and with that, I was off. The voice (the thought?) had nocked me out of my frozen state and I moved cautiously towards the hole, ready to bolt at any moment.

About halfway there, I finally found my voice, "Is anyone in there? I think I'm lost, can you tell me where I am?" No response, but I felt my body keep moving towards the hole. I came straight up to it and, when I did, I saw someone crouched in the hole. She had long white hair and purple skin. She seemed to be wearing some kind of blue jumpsuit that had a pink diamond on the back, and yellow stripes on the shoulders and around the thigh. Again, I'm sure that my younger self thought that the purple skin was just a trick of the light and that she just had dyed hair. However, I was absolutely relieved that it appeared that the only thing in the hole was this young looking girl.

After letting go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and a hard swallow I spoke in a soft, carefree tone "Hey there. You can hear me right?" At this, the girl jumped and turned swiftly around, staring at me in disbelief. During this I took in her face, she had, what looked like to me, a button nose and tired looking eyes. In fact, when I looked a little closer it almost looked like she had been crying, but her face was completely dry.

I snapped out of this examination when she shouted, with barely contained fear and anger, "What are doing here! Get away from me!" Then, to my amazement, she pulled some kind of whip out of a gem I hadn't noticed on her chest and lashed out at me with it. With barely enough time to move I only barely avoided having my head taken off, but she hit me square on the nose.

"Oooooowwwww!" I heard myself scream as I fell flat my back, getting the wind knocked straight out of me in the process. I saw her come out of the hole, whip raised above her head, ready to end me. Quickly closing my eyes I rolled up into a ball and got ready to feel the final blow, but nothing came. After a few minutes, I decided to open my eyes a little and, to my utter surprise and amazement, she was leaning over me. When she saw that I had my eyes open, she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. I, uhh, didn't know you were real. Do ya need some help?" Slowly, I uncurled myself, opened my eyes all the way, then sat up. Looking at her I realized that she meant it. Her eyes looked sincere and she was gritting her teeth in a nervous type of manner. She had already put her whip away (wherever away was, anyway), and she was slowly extending her hand out to me. I slowly nodded and took her hand.

"Yes, I would love some help. Do you have any Band-Aids? Or maybe some rubbing alcohol?" At this I smiled at her, looking hopeful, but she was just confused. "What's a Band-Aid and rubbing alcohol? Not saying I don't have any! I just need you to explain..." My smile faltered a bit, just a little bit, as I felt my other hand moving shakily to my nose.

"You know, a rectangle piece of sticky material with a cloth in the middle and a stinging liquid that cleans cu-ow, ow, ow!" stopping mid-sentence, I quickly moved my hand away from my nose to see quite a bit of blood on it. It was then that I felt the blood dripping down my face.

The girl, becoming distressed at my sudden cry, shouted, "Oh no! what did I do this time!" Trying to assure her I quickly said, "No! No. It's just.. my nose is hurt. It's in a lot of pain and I need to get it treated." Calming down she started to nod rapidly.

"Okay...Okay! What do you need me to do? Besides the, uh, Band-Aids and rubbing alcohol" it was then, in this strange time, that I noticed how gruff her voice was. Guess I really was losing it, but the ride was already started and I was strapped in tight. Nodding to her, I explained to her how she could rip of part of my shorts (thank goodness I was wearing them that day) and how to wrap it tight around my nose by tying it around my head.

"Are you, um, sure this will work?" she said before giving the knot a final tug to make it even tighter. "Ow! Yeah, it should help. I mean...I don't really know. This is what you do if you hurt other parts of your body, but I've never been taught how to help a cut on the nose." Looking at her I noticed her frown slightly so, trying to lighten the mood, I said to her, "Don't worry though, my Mom is a doctor so she'll be able to fix it! My name's Connie by the way, what's yours?"

She looked at me, happy, but with surprise, "My name, I uh. My name is, my name is...well. I think it's Amethyst" she said while holding onto her arm and looking at me in a questioning way.

"Huh?" Now that threw me for a loop. Up until now seem had seemed so confidant, but when I asked her what her name was she lost all of it. I mean sure, she seemed nervous this whole time, but she also seemed bursting with a hidden type of self confidence until just now. After that, we just stood there in an awkward silence until I finally couldn't take it anymore. "So, do you live by yourself?" I know it was insensitive, but I couldn't help it. I was young and that question had been bothering for a while. I mean, she looked so young, only about 14, if you had asked me back then.

She jumped, I mean jumped, and even took a step backwards, before answering, "Well... yeah. I do live by myself" and that's when my epiphany came. She was so jumpy and nervous, lashing out at me then offering me her help, it was because she's been by herself. I just kind of started at her for a while with both a type of envy, for being able to handle the loneliness, and sadness, for being alone. Then the same voice from before came again, 'Invite her to live with you' and before I even realized it I heard my mouth saying, "Well, how about you come live with me and my family. I'm sure they'd love you! Just...don't tell them you're the one who cut me"

Amethyst's face lit up, so bright that I almost had to look away. Then, in an almost puppy sort of way, she hugged me and said in a voice so full of joy that I almost melted "Can I? Can I? I would love to! Where do I go? Where's your house? Oh! Let me go and say goodbye to everyone real fast." At that she dropped me and started running around to every rock, calling them by names, and saying goodbye to them. I felt my face go up in a huge smile.

"Alright! Ready to go!" she said once she finished saying goodbye to all of the rocks. Then my smile completely dropped.

Nervously, I put my hand behind my neck and said slowly, "The thing is...I don't...know how to get back."

* * *

 **Well, I liked your idea richboylion, but I had already planned out the first few chapters and, as cool as the idea is, it doesn't fit in with the other ideas for this story. Sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the second chapter and thanks for reading.**


End file.
